Il neige !
by Danacarine
Summary: Fic/Défi #1. Il neige à Los Angeles, Scorpion s'organise...


_Voici une petite fic hivernale :) C'est un défi fait avec ma BêtaPanda qui consistait à écrire une histoire de Scorpion sous la neige ! Merci à elle pour l'idée, la correction et les commentaires (Ah... Si vous pouviez les lire... LOL). Inutile de vous dire que j'ai perdu le défi, il m'a fallu presque le double du temps imparti pour arriver à la terminer xD Et pour sa (géniale) version du défi, cherchez la fic "Premiers flocons" par Quelea8 *coeur*_

* * *

« Il neige ! »

Walter releva la tête et découvrit le visage extatique de sa collègue.

Paige avait les joues rosies d'excitation et semblait être à deux doigts de sautiller sur place. Il dû se mordre durement la joue pour ne pas lui sourire béatement. Elle était irrésistible à cet instant. Mais, elle n'était pas avec lui…

À chaque fois qu'il pensait à Tim, son estomac se révulsait. Pourtant elle était heureuse avec lui alors il devait l'accepter. Elle méritait le meilleur et Cabe avait raison, il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Il préférait la voir épanouie avec un autre plutôt que malheureuse avec lui.

Néanmoins, le Marines étant absent pour plusieurs jours, Walter se permit de lui offrir un sourire minimaliste, de ceux qu'il n'accordait qu'à elle. Elle continuait à battre des mains avec ravissement et lui renvoya un sourire éblouissant. Troublé, il détourna rapidement le regard.

Il se leva et lança à la cantonade, même si son message ne s'adressait réellement qu'à elle.

« Allons sur le toit profiter du spectacle ! Il n'a pas réellement neigé depuis 1965 sur Los Angeles ! »

La Team au grand complet se précipita sur la terrasse. Il neigeait à gros flocons et le sol commençait déjà à blanchir. Happy et Toby, bien serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, essayaient d'attraper des flocons avec leurs langues en rigolant.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Paige avait enlacé son fils et admirait le spectacle. Un peu en retrait, Walter l'admirait.

Cabe se pencha au-dessus du muret.

« Je pense que si vous voulez rentrer chez vous, c'est maintenant ! Les routes commencent déjà à être encombrées ! »

Ils s'approchèrent tous et regardèrent le spectacle à leurs pieds.

Certaines voitures roulaient au pas, d'autres essayait de les doubler mais partaient dans le décor en glissant. Au loin, un camion était en travers et bloquait deux files.

Walter fronça les sourcils.

« Je crois que c'est déjà trop tard ! Sylvester, t'en dis quoi ? »

Il se tourna vers son jeune beau-frère. Celui-ci remit rapidement ses lunettes, qu'il était en train d'essuyer, et scruta quelques secondes le ciel en remuant les lèvres. Il leva le doigt pour appuyer ses dires.

« A ce rythme, il va tomber 20 centimètres de neige par heure… Los Angeles sera paralysée très rapidement ! »

Walter approuva.

« Je ne laisse partir personne ce soir ! On va camper dans le Loft et on avisera demain matin ! »

Personne ne s'y opposa. Après les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir passer du temps tous ensemble, sans la pression d'une mission. Ils descendirent dans la cuisine pour improviser un dîner. Heureusement, Paige était prévoyante, elle s'était assurée que le frigo soit toujours bien garni.

Mais, à peine s'étaient-ils décidés pour décongeler des pizzas, qu'une panne d'électricité les surprit ! Les génies sont pleins de ressources, avec quelques bougies et des lampes à gaz, ils illuminèrent rapidement la cuisine d'une lumière douce et très chaleureuse. Paige aussi était débrouillarde et, sous ses ordres, en deux temps trois mouvements, ils furent à la tête d'une montagne de sandwichs beurre de cacahuètes-gelée de framboises et d'une autre de tartines de fromage grillé à la flamme par Happy et son fidèle fer à souder.

Le repas se déroulât dans la bonne humeur. Tout le monde racontait des anecdotes et des histoires sur son enfance. La jeune maman, qui était la dernière recrue de l'équipe, se régalait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ses compagnons. Lorsqu'arriva enfin le tour de Walter, il se fit prier un moment puis accepta. Elle ouvrit grand ses oreilles afin de ne perdre aucun détail.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à évoquer un souvenir de Megan et lui étant enfants. Sa voix sortait difficilement, c'était toujours compliqué pour lui de parler de sa sœur. Il avait beau clamer ne rien ressentir, il devait lutter pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion. Paige, le sentant à deux doigts de perdre pied, ne réfléchit pas. Elle tendit la main, s'emparant de la sienne et la serra fort pour lui transmettre du courage.

Il se tut un instant, lui jeta un regard furtif et pressa sa main en retour. Puis il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et reprit le court de son récit d'une voix plus assurée. Au fur et à mesure, son débit s'accéléra et il réussit même à laisser échapper un rire à la fin. Toute la Team rit de bon cœur avec lui et Paige apprécia ce sentiment de faire parti d'une même famille. Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains toujours liées et eut un petit soupir intérieur... Si seulement les choses étaient différentes, elle pourrait lui prendre la main sans se sentir coupable... Elle évita d'y penser maintenant et profita de ce contact encore quelques instants.

En guise de dessert, et parce qu'ils devaient se réchauffer, l'absence du chauffage électrique commençant clairement à se faire sentir, Paige entrepris de préparer une tournée générale de chocolat bien chaud. Elle dénicha même un paquet géant de marshmallows pour accompagner la boisson. Et grâce au génie de Happy, le lait fut bouillant en un rien de temps !

Finalement, une fois le repas terminé et la cuisine remise en état, il était temps de s'organiser pour passer la nuit tous ensemble. Walter prit la tête des opérations tandis que Paige fouillait pour récupérer et distribuer tous ce qui pouvait servir de couverture.

« Happy, tu prends mon lit. Un être grandit en toi, tu as besoin de confort. Je suppose que Toby dort avec toi… Mais pas de relations intimes ! »

« Walter ! » Paige et Toby lui lancèrent un regard outré qu'il ne comprit pas et il continua imperturbablement la distribution des couchages.

« Sly, tu partageras la caravane avec Ralph, vous serez plus au chaud et à l'abri des courants d'air… Paige, tu prends mon canapé, Cabe, celui du bas et moi, je dormirai par terre ! »

Paige protesta immédiatement !

« Il est hors de question que tu dormes par terre avec ta blessure aux vertèbres ! Tu prends le canapé, je dors par terre ! »

Walter commença à secouer la tête quand Cabe s'en mêla.

« Vous prenez chacun un canapé et je dors par terre ! J'ai dormi dans des lieux bien pires que ça ! »

Les deux jeunes gens s'écrièrent à l'unisson :

« Non ! »

Devant la virulence soudaine de leur réponse, Cabe leva les mains !

« OK… Je descends, débrouillez-vous ! »

Il s'éloigna, attrapant une couverture au passage et grommelant sur les jeunes et leur incohérence.

Ils se regardèrent, un peu surpris par leur réaction simultanée et se sourirent gauchement.

« Bon, quand vous aurez finis de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, on pourra tous aller se coucher, il commence à faire pas bien chaud par ici ! »

Comme à son habitude, Toby les avait brutalement ramenés sur terre. Walter leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Paige descendait avec deux sacs de couchage pour mettre les deux plus jeunes membres de l'équipe au lit dans la caravane.

Le Doc prit son collègue à part pendant que Happy se préparait pour dormir.

« Wally, je sais pas ce que tu cherches à faire, mais n'oublie pas que la serveuse est prise par un autre… Et qu'il a de gros muscles ! »

Son boss fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne te suis pas Toby, je fais absolument rien ! »

Il le regarda en souriant.

« Et le fait de vouloir absolument dormir au même étage qu'elle et de te battre pour lui laisser le canapé ? Et la manière dont tu l'observes ? Tu oublies à qui tu as affaire ? »

Walter soupira…

« Paige est mon amie, je ferai rien qui la blesse ou la mette mal à l'aise… Et je ne tenterai rien tant qu'elle n'est pas libre ! »

Toby hocha la tête et lui tapa sur l'épaule, avant de s'éloigner vers le lit.

Walter regarda autour de lui… Il ne restait plus qu'une couverture et le canapé. La solution était simple mais elle l'embarrassait, surtout après la mise en garde de Toby.

Il entendit Paige remonter l'escalier, il éteignit sa lampe, se précipita sur le fauteuil, s'y pelotonna d'une façon qu'il pensait naturelle et ferma les yeux. Si elle pensait qu'il s'était endormi, elle se coucherait sur le canapé et le problème serait réglé !

Elle rentra dans la pièce avec une lampe torche à la main. Une lumière tamisée lui parvenait du coin nuit occupé par le couple de la Team. Le reste de la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Elle la balaya jusqu'à découvrir Walter, tassé sur un fauteuil avec les yeux fermés. Elle déplaça un peu sa lampe et tomba sur le canapé avec la dernière couverture et un oreiller posé dessus et elle comprit immédiatement ce que son partenaire essayait de faire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit. Elle allait s'amuser un peu…

La jeune femme s'approcha à pas de loups et s'accroupit près du fauteuil. Elle commença par lui braquer sa torche dans la figure et le vit tressaillir. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« Waaalter… Je sais que tu ne dors pas… Tu essayes de m'obliger à prendre le canapé mais ça ne marchera pas… »

Un léger tic agita sa joue faisant sourire Paige. Elle se releva, se pencha sur lui et balaya lentement sa figure avec ses cheveux. Il gardait toujours les yeux obstinément fermés mais elle vit clairement son souffle s'accélérer. Elle allait le faire craquer ! Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de continuer... Elle était pleinement consciente qu'elle jouait avec le feu. Une partie d'elle lui répétait inlassablement qu'elle était avec Tim et qu'elle était heureuse dans cette relation, l'autre partie, celle qu'elle gardait profondément enfouie, lui repassait en boucle la scène de la fusée où Walter lui avouait son amour et qu'elle lui répondait qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

Elle ne se rappelait pas depuis combien de temps elle l'aimait, ça ne l'étonnerait pas que ce soit dès le premier regard, mais elle était sûre de ses sentiments. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, elle vivait dans un état de fébrilité permanente. Chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur lui, son cœur battait la chamade et elle ne cessait d'attendre qu'il retrouve la mémoire de cet instant, partagée entre impatience et épouvante.

Paige soupira silencieusement. Elle devrait cesser son petit jeu avant que ça dérape, elle le savait. Mais c'était une nuit exceptionnelle, une parenthèse hors du temps et peut-être sa dernière chance de partager un moment de douceur avec Walter O'Brien. Elle devait saisir cette chance et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Elle se posât sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, hésita une seconde et plongeât ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas ouvertement, elle s'enhardit et lui souffla doucement dans l'oreille. Elle vit frissonner avec satisfaction mais il ne broncha toujours pas. Elle chuchota à son oreille.

« Puisque tu prétends être toujours profondément endormi, tu ne verras aucune objection à ce que je fasse ça... »

Elle déposa délicatement un baiser sur l'angle de sa mâchoire et sentit les muscles de ses joues rouler sous ses lèvres.

Elle glissa un peu plus vers sa bouche et lui fit un second baiser, juste au coin de ses lèvres. Elle resta collée contre lui une seconde de plus que nécessaire et s'écarta enfin, un peu angoissée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire. S'il ne bougeait pas, elle allait faire quoi ? La situation semblait lui échapper quand Walter sauta brusquement du fauteuil.

« Paige ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La pointe de panique qu'elle perçut dans sa voix lui redonna confiance en elle.

« Rien ! Je t'ai juste demandé si tu dormais. »

Elle lui mentait effrontément mais il devrait avouer son propre mensonge pour lui faire dire la vérité. Et elle était certaine qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Elle le fixa, avec de grands yeux innocents, tandis qu'il se massait nerveusement la nuque et faisait les cent pas sur vingt centimètres carrés.

« Tu as un problème ? »

Le regard qui lui lança en réponse la glaçât. Elle y lut tout son trouble et s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir joué avec lui. Il n'était pas apte à gérer ça comme un simple jeu sans conséquences…

Elle se leva et posa une main sur son bras pour stopper ses réflexions. Il se figeât.

« Je… Je suis désolée Walter… Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… L'excitation du moment, l'étrangeté de la situation… Je voulais m'amuser un peu mais ce n'était pas drôle… Pardonne-moi et oublie tout ça s'il te plait… »

Pendant un instant, il la regarda si intensément que des frissons la parcoururent des pieds à la pointe des cheveux. Et il se contenta d'un hochement de tête comme seule réponse.

Elle tenta de reprendre une contenance en se grattant la gorge et dit avec un faux entrain.

« Et maintenant, au lit ! Et pas de discussions, tu prends le canapé ! »

Il se croisa les bras et se frotta le menton.

« Il n'y a plus qu'une couverture. »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« Je vais t'emprunter un manteau et ça sera parfait, je t'assure ! Aucun problème, couche-toi ! »

Il rigola devant l'empressement de sa compagne à vouloir le faire dormir sur ce fichu canapé. Et Paige se détendit aussitôt. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

« Ecoute Paige, on connaît tous les deux la solution la plus efficace. Et tu sais à quel point l'efficacité me tient à cœur ! »

Il appuya sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil.

« On va dormir tous les deux sur ce canapé. Nous sommes deux adultes responsables, et si tu n'as pas les mains baladeuses cette nuit, tout devrait bien se passer ! »

Paige se mit à rougir de honte et essaya une fois de plus de s'excuser.

« Je… Non, promis… Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Walter se mit à rire, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme.

« Je plaisante Paige ! »

Il ajouta plus bas en attrapant la couverture pour la déplier.

« Et ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça… »

La jeune femme se liquéfia sur place. Et se rendit compte que Walter n'était pas aussi maladroit qu'elle l'imaginait pour flirter… Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Flirter.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Elle était en train de flirter avec Walter O'Brien. Elle porta une main à sa bouche et ouvrit de grands yeux. Tout ce que ça impliquait tournait dans sa tête et pour un peu, elle se serait effondrée au sol tant ses jambes étaient molles.

Pendant ce temps, Walter s'était allongé bien au fond du canapé et tenait la couverture relevée pour que Paige vienne le rejoindre dessous. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il se passait sur le visage de son amie. Il était fier d'avoir réussi à la déstabiliser. Elle croyait parfois qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ce n'était pas faux, mais concernant Paige Dineen, il était toujours pleinement conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Beaucoup trop conscient.

Paige se décida enfin à se coucher, non sans une grosse dose d'appréhension. Elle se glissa sous la couette, dos à lui. Elle espéra un instant pouvoir rester au bord et n'avoir pas à s'appuyer contre lui. Mais le divan était beaucoup trop étroit et leurs corps se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre. Walter gigota un instant pour trouver la meilleure position et miraculeusement, leurs corps s'imbriquèrent parfaitement. Elle sentait le souffle de Walter dans son cou. Il lui demanda timidement :

« Ça… Ça va ? Je peux… ? »

Elle acquiesça et il glissa un bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant encore un peu de lui. Et étrangement, alors qu'elle pensait que ce serait gênant et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dormir, elle se sentait juste parfaitement bien, à sa place. Paige posa sa main sur la sienne et s'endormit rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres.

Walter mit un peu plus de temps à trouver le sommeil. Il voulait simplement enregistrer le moindre petit détail de cette merveilleuse et surréaliste scène : Paige, endormie dans ses bras. Il huma le parfum de ses cheveux et enfouit un peu plus son nez dans son cou. Il était vraiment bien là, lui qui avait toujours du mal avec le contact humain. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, rêvant que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais.

Ce sont des gémissements et des petits bruits qui l'éveillèrent. Il releva brutalement la tête et essaya de comprendre ce que c'était, quand il réalisa que Paige était toujours bien calée entre ses bras. Il se surprit à sourire dans le noir. Puis un long soupir émanant de derrière lui fit tourner la tête. Sa compagne aussi s'était réveillée et elle se retourna précautionneusement vers lui sans quitter son étreinte. Une fois de plus, il oublia totalement les bruits suspects et se focalisa sur elle. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait mais quand elle passa un bras autour de son cou, il paniqua légèrement.

Elle le tira vers elle pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

« Chuuuut... Je crois qu'Happy et Toby prennent du bon temps... »

Oh. C'était donc ça ! Mais pourtant...

« Je le leur ai interdit ! »

Il fit mine de s'écarter mais elle resserra son emprise et se recolla à son oreille.

« Walter ! Détends-toi et laisse les tranquilles ! Ils sont jeunes, ils sont amoureux, c'est beau ! »

Il ronchonna.

« Mais c'est mon lit ! C'est dégoûtant ! Et on est juste à côté ! »

Il sentit Paige poser son autre main sur son torse et il se contraignit à respirer lentement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sente ses battements de cœur s'emballer à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait contre lui. Elle reprit doucement la parole et son souffle contre sa nuque était une vraie torture.

« Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie... Avoue plutôt que tu aimerais être à leur place... Pouvoir s'aimer librement... Et promis, demain, je les oblige à changer les draps ! »

Walter hocha simplement la tête, trop secoué par ce que Paige venait de dire. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour analyser et comprendre ses paroles avant de se faire des films. Elle posa sa joue sur sa poitrine. Il se retrouvait sur le dos avec la jeune femme reposant à moitié sur lui. Elle avait même glissé une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien mais il avait très peur de se sentir vite "trop" bien. Surtout s'il continuait à penser au corps de sa partenaire contre lui, au son des ébats de ses voisins (Il allait tuer Toby !) Il avait de plus en plus chaud...

Il se mît à réfléchir aux paroles de Paige, espérant se calmer en occupant son cerveau. "Tu aimerais être à leur place", sans aucun doute ! Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il admirait la facilité de Paige pour dire ces choses-là. La deuxième phrase était vraiment trop ambiguë pour lui... "Pouvoir s'aimer librement", elle parlait de qui ? De quoi ? De pouvoir baiser comme des lapins n'importe où sans se soucier des autres ? Ou d'elle et lui ? Il avait beau tourner la phrase dans tous les sens, il n'en savait rien !

Il tâtonna dans le noir jusqu'à trouver la joue de sa partenaire et il se pencha à son oreille.

« P… Paige… Tu parles de qui quand tu dis "pouvoir s'aimer librement" ? »

Il la sentit sourire sous ses doigts, elle souleva un peu la tête pour lui répondre.

« A ton avis Walter ? Je pense à deux crétins trop idiots pour s'avouer leur sentiment… Mais qui sont tellement bien quand ils sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Ça ne te rappelle personne ? »

Un long, très long silence lui répondit tandis qu'elle sentait le corps de Walter se crisper contre elle… Etait-elle allée trop loin ? L'obscurité et leur proximité lui avaient donné des ailes mais, encore une fois, elle avait agi sans réfléchir… Son angoisse montait quand enfin Walter réagit et demanda, d'une voix plus hésitante que jamais…

« N… Nous ? »

Paige recouvrit la main qu'il avait laissée sur sa joue avec la sienne et dit timidement :

« Tu en penses quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il lui caressa doucement la joue avec son pouce et rapprocha sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent front contre front. Le noir exacerbait tous leurs autres sens. Walter ressentait le battement du cœur de Paige dans chacune de ses molécules. La douceur de sa peau contre sa main le troublait infiniment. Leurs souffles s'emmêlaient et s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que millimètre par millimètre, ils se rapprochaient. Ils prenaient le temps de gouter chaque sensation. Leurs nez se caressèrent sensuellement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Quand enfin, elles s'entrouvrirent, ils furent brusquement ramenés sur terre par leurs voisins de chambrée !

Des gémissements de plus en plus aigus et une litanie de mots inintelligibles s'élevaient du côté Quintis. Walter fronça les sourcils, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce pourrait-il que ce soit…

« C'est… Toby ? »

Paige acquiesça et tous deux explosèrent de rire en essayant d'être discrets. Ils étaient secoués par le fou-rire et la jeune femme enfouit son visage dans le cou de Walter pour étouffer le bruit. Il resserra ses deux bras autour d'elle et ils se calmèrent peu à peu, une fois que Toby eut fini de chanter la Traviata.

« Je vais tuer Toby ! »

Paige se remit à rire et Walter embrassa le sommet de sa tête en souriant. Ils se câlinèrent gentiment avant de replonger quelques heures dans le sommeil, plus proches que jamais.

Quand Walter ouvrit les yeux, il plongea directement dans le regard de Paige. Elle avait les deux mains croisées sur son torse et le menton posé dessus, elle le regardait en souriant. Il lui sourit en retour.

« D'habitude, je me réveille toujours le premier... Y'a très longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi. Tu m'observes depuis longtemps ? »

Elle attrapa son poignet droit et le fit pivoter pour regarder l'heure.

« Oui, ça fait très exactement quatre minutes ! Et moi aussi, j'ai très bien dormi ! Tu es un matelas parfait ! »

Il sourit encore en se demandant s'il pourrait ne jamais s'arrêter de sourire avec elle dans ses bras. Puis soudain il se rappela que la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras appartenait à un autre. Il relâcha aussitôt son étreinte et son visage devint sombre.

Paige paniqua aussitôt. Elle mit la main sur la joue de Walter pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? A quoi tu penses ? Dis le moi, je t'en prie… »

Il soupira lourdement et se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas… Tim… »

La jeune femme retomba brutalement de son nuage. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas libre.

« Oh… »

Des larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se ressaisir, elle planta son regard dans celui de Walter, qui semblait désemparé, et lui dit, avec toute la force de persuasion qu'elle avait :

« Je vais parler à Tim. Aujourd'hui ! »

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, et demanda en hésitant.

« Pour… Lui dire quoi ? »

Paige lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Que je suis désolée… Que je me suis trompée… Menti à moi-même depuis tout ce temps… Que je ne l'aime pas… Que c'est toi que j'… »

Il lui posa rapidement un index sur les lèvres. Elle fut surprise mais son regard la rassura.

« Chut ! Ne me le dis pas ! Pas encore… Pas tant que tu seras pas entièrement libre… S'il te plaît… »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant tandis qu'il la ré entourait de ses bras et la serrait fort contre lui. Elle répondit à cette étreinte en se blottissant dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Walter attrapa la couverture qui les recouvrait et la jeta au sol.

« Viens ! On va voir la neige sur le toit ! »

Ils se levèrent et s'emmitouflèrent discrètement, Happy et Toby n'ayant toujours pas émergé.

« Pas étonnant avec ce qu'ils ont fait cette nuit ! » Bougonna Walter. Paige lui donna une bourrade sur le bras en rigolant « Jaloux ! » Le regard qu'il lui lança l'embrasa toute entière et elle se promit de téléphoner à Tim avant midi !

Il insista pour lui nouer une grande écharpe autour du cou. Il en profita pour lui piquer un bisou sur le bout du nez. Puis il la prit par la main et l'entraîna dehors.

Le toit était recouvert de neige immaculée. Le spectacle était magnifique. Walter et Paige firent quelques pas, leur avancée était laborieuse, ils s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux genoux mais ils étaient heureux. Le monde était recouvert d'un silence ouaté et ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Quelques flocons voletaient de ci de là et s'accrochaient dans leurs cheveux. Ça rappela à Walter un Noël au Garage avec de la fausse neige qui parsemait les cheveux de Paige... Il l'avait alors trouvé tellement jolie... Comme à cet instant.

La jeune femme respirait à pleins poumons le parfum subtil de la neige. Elle admirait le spectacle de la ville endormie. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Ça avait un côté surréaliste qui cadrait bien avec ce qu'elle ressentait. Qui aurait pu dire vingt-quatre heures avant qu'elle serait là, sous la neige, tenant la main de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse ? Personne. Et encore moins elle !

Walter se colla contre son dos et la serra contre lui. Elle goûta sa chaleur pendant un moment, savourant juste le bonheur d'être dans ses bras, puis elle se retourna et fit enfin ce qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis très longtemps. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Walter répondit avec empressement et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, un sourire extatique collé sur la figure et les yeux perdus dans le regard de l'autre.

Soudain, une boule de neige atterrit en plein sur la tête de Walter ! Ils se retournèrent. Le reste de la Team, au grand complet les admiraient. Le jeune homme baissa la tête, un peu gêné tandis que Paige leva les yeux au ciel.

« Est-ce trop demandé d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans ce Garage ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut une boule de neige en pleine poire ! Walter, voulant sauver son honneur répliqua et toucha Toby, qui s'écroula en hurlant.

« Ma mandibule ! »

S'ensuivit une bataille de boules de neige explosive qui dura près d'une heure et qui les laissa tous échevelés et trempés jusqu'aux os. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer pour se sécher et se changer avant d'attraper la mort.

Juste au moment de passer la porte, Walter retint Paige par le bras et la fit se retourner. Il l'embrassa tendrement et presque timidement. Paige se sentit réchauffée d'un seul coup et elle avait hâte de savoir ce que l'avenir leur réservait...

La neige à Los Angeles était si rare que, quand elle tombait, il se passait toujours des choses miraculeuses !


End file.
